XMen Evolution: Shadow of a Dragon
by DarkSolstice
Summary: when the x-men rescue a strange girl from the hands of a government testing laboratory, how will she affect their lives? can she help them all. or destroy them with the very thing she was trying to protect and keep secret? RATED T NOW, MIGHT CHANGE LATER
1. Prologue

X-Men Evolution:

Shadow of a Dragon

**NOTE****: The first part of the prologue is set in the POV of my character Raven**

**WARNINGS:**** None of that much interest in the prologue, some mild cursing but thats it for this chapter.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________**

_Voices? No, nobody's here. I'm, all alone, as usual. There it is again. . . More voices. I can't make it out. Who is it?_

_. . ._

_Asleep? I, I'm asleep? For how long?_

_. . ._

_No, I do not come from this planet. I live many universes away from here._

_. . ._

_My powers? Yes, I am a dragon._

_. . ._

_Experimentation? On me? No, I remember now! I was captured, for the second time. By the same people. . ._

_. . ._

_Help me out of here? Yes, I'd appreciate that._

_. . . _

_With you? I do suppose. . . Yes. I will join you._

_. . . _

_My name? They call me Solstice._

**______________________________________________________________________________________**

**Well? Anything? Can you guess who she was talking to? Ok, then, ill switch out of first person and get on with the story.**

**______________________________________________________________________________________**

"Children are not meant to be test experiments." One wise man said.

Another began to raise his voice. "This is no child! She is of your kind! Older than the Earth itself, dare I say! She is not from this planet, dare I say again! Mutants, or aliens for her case, should not exist!"

A woman next to the first man stepped forward. "And we can say the same for you. Do you really want to play this game? Surrounded by mutants? Release her and we'll be on our way."

The scientist threw up his hands in defeat. "Hit that button and it will switch off the security system binding her to her unending rest."

The first man nodded to the woman. "Go on, Storm."

Storm moved to where the scientist was pointing. He stopped her before she made a move to push it. "There is something you need to know before you release her." He motioned to the chains holding down the girl. "We have binded her to those for our own protection. When enraged, she will destroy everything in sight. We have not released her for that reason. When she escaped the first time, our entire laboratory had been destroyed, and several of the workers turned up missing. We found them days later. Dead."

"We can handle it," another mutant growled, extracting three adamantium spikes from his hands.

"Easy, Wolverine. Go on Storm."

Storm hesitated, then without much effort released the mutant girl. The tube in which encased her begin the whir, and the green light switched off. Before long her eyes snapped open,and she looked angrier than hell. The girl snapped the chains, and punched through the glass tube. Standing, she removed the rest of the chains on her body, and turned angry eyes to the scientists.

She growled. "Where."

A scientist cowering in the corner pointed to a wall safe. Walking to it, the girl punched through it and took out a beautiful cats-eye necklace, putting it on, and then raking her claws down the scientists' face. He screamed in agony, before she killed him completely.

"Now now, take it easy." The girl turned to who was talking. "I am Professor Charles Xavier. We are the X-Men, come to take you out of here."

She growled. "Take, me out of here? Take me where? And why should I trust you. You could be like them for all I know!"

Xavier pushed his wheelchair forward. "We mean you no harm. Allow us to bring you back to our institute. We can help you, Solstice."

Solstice nodded, the angry look still burning in her eyes. "Call me, Raven." She pulled the hood of her sweater over her head, hiding her face in shadows, before following the "X-Men" out of the lab.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Read and review! Tell me if I should continue!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** This takes place before the new students enter the institute. Oh, and every chapter I'm gonna ask you to R&R, tell me if I should revise, or continue.**

**Warnings:**** maybe a bit of language, undecided**

"Welcome to Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters, Raven," Xavier said as the X-Jet landed on a basketball court.

Raven just nodded, following the others onto the grounds. Xavier ordered the X-Men away, and left them alone. He took a long look at the dragon, curiosity burning in his eyes. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, and crossed her arms. The Professor cleared his throat and began to talk.

"This way. We will talk in my office, where we have more privacy." Xavier motioned her inside the mansion, down the hall to the left and into a door at the end of the corridor. "Sit sit." He beckoned her to a chair, and took his position behind his desk. "Let's talk about you. Those, uh, people, said you came from a different planet?"

Raven nodded and sat down. "Indeed. My planet is far from here, too far to put in numbers of any sort."

_'Incredible! A girl like this, traveling outside universes of all sorts, her power must be beyond ones imagination,' _the Professor thought to himself. _'I must see what she is capable of.'_

"And you say you're a dragon?" She nodded. "I see. Might I ask how old you are?"

Raven hesitated. Never in her life had she had to answer that question. Maybe once, with her friend Evangeline, but then again they were close in age.

She chose her words carefully. "Over 300 million years."

Xavier's eyes flew wide. Raven nodded again. "But that's in dragon years. As a human, you can consider me 17."

Xavier nodded and called in a student called Jean Grey. "Jean, this is Raven. Raven, Jean is going to show you where you will be staying. If you have any questions ask her."

She followed the other mutant out of the office, all the while feeling the Professor's eyes following her. His voice sounded on the mansions PA system, calling for someone named Hank. Up the stairs, down the hall, up another flight of stairs, staying to the right, and at last stopping at a door on the right of the hall. It was the last in the hallway. Easy to remember, if you don't get lost. Jean opened the door and walked in, Raven following. It was fairly large, good bed, dresser, a closet, and best of all; a bathroom.

Jean turned to her and said, "Well then, I guess I'll let you get settled in." She turned to leave, then stopped and said, "Oh yes, the Professor wants to know if you would mind meeting with the other students later out in the courtyard, where the jet landed, but that's only if you feel up to it." She winked.

Raven growled and said, "I think I can manage it."

Jean looked hurt, but said nothing more and left. Raven looked around and sighed. Being alone all her life. She didn't think she could handle living with so many people. Sitting on the bad she rested her head in her hands. "What am I doing here?" She muttered to herself. "I don't belong here. But if leave, they might find me again, and I don't think I have the strength to keep running. I'll stay here, for now."

******

Walking out to the courtyard, seeing other students, the dragon stayed where she was. Xavier called her over and she hesitated, not knowing what to do. Shaking away the suspicious thoughts that kept popping up in her head she walked over. With him was a big blue furry "Bigfoot" who's name was Hank. He held out a hand, which she shook after several moments.

Hank removed his glasses. "Nice to finally meet you Raven. I have heard much about you. But if I might ask why you cover your face?"

"I'm too well known in this world," came the reply. Hank simply nodded, pretended to walk away, and, in a playful way, pulled down her hood. His eyes became serious when she hissed in rage, and at the scars that covered her left eye, and the left half of her face.

"Hey!" She warned. Unfortunately for her the students previously playing basketball saw the commotion and stopped. They were talking amongst themselves, but Raven heard what they were saying. One green cloth-wearing girl decided to call her "Scarface". She pulled her hood over her face again.

Xavier glared at them, and they turned away. "Don't mind them, they're just a bit immature." She looked around and saw a blue furred boy walk up. "Raven,this is Kurt. Will you mind showing her around Kurt?"

"Not at all, Professor," he said smoothly, in what sounded like a German accent. He motioned for Raven to follow him, and began to walk around the side of the mansion. They stepped up to a fairly large pool. "Maybe, whenever you're up to it we can all go for a swim." He laughed.

Raven shrugged. Kurt took her inside, where they followed more corridors up and down, left and right. Following the elf to what he called the Danger Room, she noticed he had a barbed tail. She found it, sort of, attractive. Though he was a bit cute, Raven didn't think she should be thinking of anyone at the moment. She shook those thoughts out of her head, and turned to see the furry elf looking at her. She turned away, feeling herself turn red.

He coughed and said, "This is the Danger Room. It is vhere ve hold our training sessions."

The door unbolted itself, and out came Xavier. "Ah, good, you're here. Kurt, into your uniform if you don't mind." Kurt said okay and teleported away, startling Raven somewhat. Xavier looked rather amused. "Dear, would you mind participating in a training session? I would like to see what a mutant of your status is capable of."

Raven growled lightly. _'Mutant? And that's what they call themselves, eh?' _After a moment she nodded, and follow Xavier into the Danger Room.

He motioned for her to stand in the middle. The other students surrounded her. "Try to hold back the X-Men as much as you can. Please, all of you, be careful. Raven is stronger than you, and it will take much effort to hold her down." He turned and wheeled out. Kurt appeared in front of Raven, and she smirked. "Begin!"

The setting changed, and they all stood on volcanic ground. Raven laughed, and became a shadowy form, before turning fully dragon. In her place stood a coal black dragon, wings several feet in length, horns too. Kurt backed off, looking nervous. Several others eyed her suspiciously, one ran over to her, taking the glove off her right hand. The shadow dragon whipped her tail, tripping the other girl as she ran over.

"Rogue!" One kid called out, before a red beam shot of his eyes and hit the dragon in the chest.

Stumbling backwards, she roared and let out a jet of black flame. Kurt teleported on her neck, and she easily shook him off. "Spyke, Boom Boom! Behind! Shadowcat help them!" The same kid called out before another red beam shot out his eyes, only to hit the ceiling. The one called Shadowcat ran through Raven, 'Spyke' and 'Boom Boom' with her.

_'I see where Spyke gets his name now, but Boom Boom? Where the hell did she get that from a stripper club?' _Raven thought to herself, using her wings to block flying spikes. Boom Boom threw what looked like yellow marbles at her feet, which exploded, causing the dragon to fall backwards. Kurt teleported on top of her, holding on to Rogue. Raven looked at them and blew a smoke ring in their faces. With her bare hands Rogue touched the scaly face, and nearly collapsed into the elf's arms before he teleported away. Staggering to her feet, Raven looked around at Xavier's students. They all stared at her, then at Rogue, who was now a dragon like Raven, struggling to her feet also.

"Ouch," Rogue groaned when she tripped over her tail and couldn't get up again.

Raven roared with laughter and a jet of black flame sought its way to the other students. It went back and forth like this for a while, flying spikes, rolling explosives, the smell of sulfur after teleportation, more flying spikes, and laughter and the dragon Rogue. It soon came to a point where the X-Men were to worn out and exhausted they collapsed where they stood, leaving Raven and Kurt the only ones conscious.

Kurt looked around and shrugged. Raven reverted to her human form, and heard Xavier's voice in her head. _'That was good. Can you see me right away? Kurt will take you.'_

Kurt walked over and took her hand. "The professor vants to see us. Don't vorry, I know vhere to go." He smiled. Raven blushed, and was thankful he couldn't see her face.

In the same instant she found herself face to face with Xavier, well not literally considering he's in a wheelchair. Nodding, he said, "I'm impressed with your work, you two. You Kurt, for managing to keep a straight eye and avoid the scales." He winked. "And you Raven, for managing to wear out my students without even lifting a claw." He shifted, apparently a bit uneasy.

Storm noticed this and laughed. "We would be honored if you would join us."

Hank nodded. "You have great potential, and seem to be a nice person. You would make a great addition to our little, family." He put too much stress on the word family.

Raven tensed. She hadn't wanted this. She hadn't expected to have them say _family_. She didn't even want to stay. She opened her mouth, but couldn't find the right words.

Xavier chuckled. "Sleep on it. You tell us your answer when you are ready."

Taking this as a signal to leave, she turned and went straight to her room. Kurt followed her. He grabbed her arm and made her face him. "Raven, you don't vant to stay. You don't like it here?"

Raven sighed. "I've been alone my entire life Kurt. Being around this many people, I don't exactly fit in, but perhaps I can try."

Kurt's eyes lit up. "If you ever need anything, I am here. I vill help you."

She watched him go, and sighed inwardly, before realizing what just happened. _'He does seem a bit willing. If he can like a dragon, maybe. . . No, wait what?! I-I can't like him. Can I?'_

**A/N:**** sorry if this chapter is a bit, boring? or short? yeah sry. Or whatever. My brain isnt working right, ill see if I can update soon. R&R please! Tell me if I should continue or revise!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: hey guys, really sorry for this long gap in chapters. I've just been extremely busy with school, (and ever since i posted the previous chapter ive been extremely unmotivated,) ya know an like whatever else depressed emos do. So, take it easy on me if this isn't the best. R&R please. Lemme know what you would like to see next. **

* * *

How many of you are familiar with the old saying, "When the going gets tough, the tough get going"? How many of you agree with that? Can you say it's true? Now think about the hardest obstacle of your life you were faced with. Did you run then? Or did you face it, and do what most of us can't?

Sometimes running from your problems is a good thing, if what you're running from is bad enough to scar you for life. Some of the students at Xavier's Institute can relate to that. Some have been running from their problems all their life, while for others it started the day they were revealed to the public as mutants. Take Kurt for example. He didn't have an image inducer until Xavier gave one to him. Or the newcomer Raven. She's known all around for being the most different. Yet wouldn't you run too if you were being hunted down by the government?

The day Xavier welcomed her to his institute was a new beginning for Raven. She wanted to start a new life, to stop running from her past, and face it. She didn't accept the invitation immediately, and still hasn't yet. What if she were to just stay in the institute and become one of the X-Men, wouldn't that lead her enemies to find her even more quickly?

* * *

_Beep. _An alarm went off right near her head. She groaned and rolled over, letting the clock have its fun waking up the rest of the house.

"Will someone shut those damn things off!" A muffled voice cried a few rooms over, as another clock went off.

The clock in the next room stopped buzzing. The girl sat up rubbing her head. She watched in amazement as a hand reached through the wall and attempted to turn off the alarm clock. She raised an eyebrow as the other mutant walked through the wall and stumbled.

"Whoa," the brunette said, steadying herself, then looked around and introduced herself. "Uh, sorry about that. I'm Kitty! You're Raven right?" **(she is a brunette right?)**

Raven nodded. Kitty continued to run her mouth. "Well then. Welcome to Xavier's institute blah blah blah. Pretty sure you heard all that already. So, ya hungry?"

'_This chick likes to talk a lot,' _Raven thought. She shrugged to Kitty's question, and turned to look out the window. She was suddenly pulled to her feet and marched out the door and down the hall. "Hey!"

Kitty grunted in surprise when her prisoner stopped short and wouldn't budge. "Wow you're strong." She scratched her head in thought. "Breakfast?"

Raven shook her head no. "I do not eat breakfast."

Kitty's jaw dropped. "No bre-" She saw Kurt further down the hall. "Kurt come here!"

"Good morning!" He said cheerfully. "Vhat is the matter Kitty? You look pale."

She shook Kurt's shoulder. "She doesn't eat breakfast! Do something quick!"

The elf carefully moved her aside, then grabbed Ravens arm and teleported all three of them to the kitchen, where Ororo and Xavier were drinking coffee. Kurt and Kitty sat down at the table.

"Good morning you three," Ororo said.

Xavier nodded. "Good morning." He turned to the dragon. "You have had a good nights sleep, I hope?"

She lowered her head a bit, darkening the shadows on her face. "Well enough," she growled.

Xavier frowned at the way she turned away from him and crossed her arms. "Something wrong?"

She glared at him. Someone yawned from the hallway, and in strolled Evan rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Morning guys." He opened the fridge and pulled out the orange juice. "What's everyone frowning about?" He asked as his eyes focused. He followed their gazes to Raven. "Oh."

She looked back and forth at all of them and let out a low growl.

Evan forced a small wave. "Mornin'."

She didn't respond, just stood there and stared at him. "You all are too cheery in the morning."

Evan nodded. "Sometimes, specially since today is Friday."

"Oh no!" Kurt cried. "Friday! I have a history paper due on Monday! I completely forgot about it!"

"On what?" Ororo asked. "Maybe I can help."

Kurt sighed in frustration. "Ancient civilizations in Asia, or something like that."

Evan pat him on the shoulder. "Tough break."

They all sighed. "Sorry. I don't know much about them." Ororo poured herself another cup of coffee.

"I'll see vhat I can scrape up on the computer," Kurt sighed, propping his head up in his hands.

Kitty sat back. "Ah, the internet! It's like the brain I never had!"

Raven leaned back on the counter. She wouldve been able to help. If they had asked her, that is. She watched as they all ate their cereal and straightened out the kitchen. Xavier was still staring at her. He began speaking quietly to Ororo, unaware of how strong a dragons hearing ability was.

"Get the danger room ready," she heard him say. "I have a feeling its going to be a rough training session."

"Of course," Ororo answered him.

Raven watched Ororo walk out of the room, then began to walk out. Until Xavier called her back. "Hold on one minute, Miss Raven." She turned to him and stuffed her hands in her pockets. "How about a little training?"

* * *

"Target practice," Xavier's voice said from the observing room. "Let's see who can take down the dragon. Solstice, don't hold back. Give it your all. I want to see what you're capable of."

_'How do I get myself into these situations?'_ Raven thought as she hovered in the air, wings flapping periodically. Though she didn't like the idea too much she still went along with it.

The students on the ground looked up at her in disbelief. "For all of us that can't hit long range targets; how do we get her?" Rogue groaned.

Cyclops laughed. "Wait until we take her down then." He let loose a red beam at her, which she easily dodged, then a few more, all of which hit the ceiling. He frowned in disbelief.

"Right. My turn," Spyke said. He shot a few dozen spikes at her, all of which missed and bounced off the ceiling, landing at his feet. "Maybe not."

The sound of her flapping wings began to get a bit annoying. She was just hovering there, waiting for them. Until, of course, she got annoyed and crossed her arms.

"She's mocking us!" Rogue shouted. "Come on Scarface! Don't just stay there, do something already!"

'_This chick is asking for it,' _Solstice thought, letting out a roar so loud the room shook, dust falling from the ceiling.

Some of the students ended up on the floor. Spyke laughed nervously. "Well, that has to count for something." He shut up after receiving a death glare from his friend.

Boom Boom rubbed her hands together, producing a few dozen explosives, all of which she threw up at the dragon. They exploded midair, causing smoke to obscure their vision. When it cleared they saw Solstice suspended in the air, using her wings as a shield, then blew away the remaining smoke. "Aww," Boom Boom whined.

'_Should I? Oh what the hell I'll do it anyway.' _And with that, the large dragon opened her jaw and let loose a jet of black flame that scorched the walls, and parts of the floor.

Her fire began bouncing off a shield in the middle of the danger room. "I can't hold it off forever! Do something already!" Jean shouted.

Nightcrawler saluted her. "Aye aye captain." He disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared on Solstice's shoulders. She shook him off easily, but instead of landing on the hard floor he was caught midair by Jean. "This is not fun!" He cried. Jean apologized and put him down.

Solstice sighed impatiently. _'I have better things to be doing right now!'_

A bell sounded. Xavier's voice was heard once again. "Sorry guys, it's almost time for school."

The group sighed in relief and rushed out of the Danger Room. Raven landed slowly, letting her dragon form melt away, and walked out slowly after them. Evan and Kurt met her outside. They walked with her until they left the training area and went to change for school. Her eyes followed them until they were out of sight, then started for the door.

"Please, wait."

She turned her head.

Xavier cleared his throat. "You have a lot of great potential Miss Raven. Why don't you stay with us? At least for a while?"

She looked away, then turned to face him. "Why do you save mutants?" She inquired.

He chuckled lightly. "It's what we do. If nobody saves them, who will?" She didn't answer. "I know a bit about your past. You've had a hard life. Let us help you."

Her eyes narrowed. "No one can help me."

"The X-Men can. Think about it." Xavier watched as she turned her back to him and walked out of the mansion. She had a lot of issues, but nothing too big the X-Men couldn't handle. Or so they thought.

* * *

The skies were as blue as ever. Not a single cloud in sight. Nor were there any disturbances, like planes or birds. The only noise to be heard was the steady, periodic flap of Raven's wings. As she soared through the open sky, she couldn't help but wonder why the X-Men had chosen to save her. She wasn't the nicest or most charming person in the world. She had more years on her than the earth itself, and in those years she had observed human behavior and was able to tell them apart: humane and sane people, to inhumane and insane people. Those were the only differences she had ever noticed. Until the day she met the X-Men. There was no more time to think about this, as sirens were heard directly below her. Should she help them? Or should she leave them be, like she always had been? No, she would help. And that's exactly what she did.

Her wings folded as her feet touched the ground, and became human again. A high speed chase was raging through the streets. Looking around, the dragon realized she was standing right in the middle of the street. A red bolt flew by on either sides of the rusty getaway car: it was Cyclops, missing the car completely. Even the passing by-standers thought that was a bit ridiculous. But the car kept going, despite all the mutants efforts to take it down without harming the people inside. It kepy getting closer to Raven with every breath. When it was no less than a foot away she brought her fist down on the hood so fast it was all a blur, smashing it to pieces, the rear end of the car lifting greatly then falling back down. The people inside of it were gaping at her, then rushed out. The doors on the right were stuck, so they all attempted to escape from the left. Raven walked around to that side and yanked off the door, pulling out all three carjackers. More sirens started whiring all around her as police cars finally showed up. The policemen were cautious of her at first but, seeing as she held all three down, decided it was safe. As she watched the police pull away, Raven realized, it felt good to finally be the good guy for once. Someone cleared their throat, and turning she saw Xavier and the rest of his followers standing there. The passing by-standers all began to applaud, as did the other mutants. Embarrassment hit Raven like a tidalwave, as she looked around nervously.

Xavier moved forward. "Can we expect to have you with us? As one of the X-Men?"

Raven froze. She still wasn't expecting to give an answer anytime soon. But she still owed them her life. Perhaps that would be how she would repay her debt, by offering her services to the X-Men. But it also felt good to be able to rely on someone other than yourself. So she nodded. "For now."

They all crowded around her, cheering for the newcomer Raven. She flinched away from them, still nervous around big crowds.

"Since school is over for the week, we might as well return to the mansion," Xavier said, noticing Raven's nervousness. "I would like to speak with Raven alone please."

They all took the hint and walked off towards the mansion. He began looking at her intently. It seemed to almost be an obsession, him gazing at her wordlessly. "Come. We shall follow them. We'll talk over tea," he said after a few moments.

She followed him, dumbfounded. She was now one of the X-Men. Usually mutants rejoice at the thought of being with the X-Men. But if that were true, shouldn't she be feeling like that? Why, after all these years of searching for happiness, and at last finding it, why was she still feeling this way? Why was she still looking for revenge? Why, was she still as bloodthirsty as ever?

* * *

**A/N: hey guys, again, really sorry for this long gap in updating. I've just had so much stress with school. Being a depressed emo isn't all rainbows and ice cream. So R&R please. Thanks. **


End file.
